


muzzled

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji, Dildo Gags, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “I want you to remember that you asked me for this,” Angelo says, his voice calm and measured as he lingers over his workstation in the corner of the medbay. He has his back to Genji, but he can feel the Shimada’s blood-red eyes boring into his back, tracking his every motion like a hungry predator. “You came to me, and you got on your knees, and you asked me to claim you.” Angelo turns then, meeting Genji’s gaze from across the room. “Do you remember that?”





	muzzled

“I want you to remember that you asked me for this,” Angelo says, his voice calm and measured as he lingers over his workstation in the corner of the medbay. He has his back to Genji, but he can feel the Shimada’s blood-red eyes boring into his back, tracking his every motion like a hungry predator. “You came to me, and you got on your knees, and you asked me to claim you.” Angelo turns then, meeting Genji’s gaze from across the room. “Do you remember that?”

“Yes.” The response is barely more than a growl, and makes Angelo smile slightly--it would seem that his dragon was feeling feisty, today. “I remember telling you that you couldn’t do it. That you couldn’t tame me.”

“Tame you? Never.” Angelo grabs his newly-crafted addition off the table and hides it behind his back as he comes closer, approaching the bed that Genji sits upon. Once he’s close enough, he lays his free hand on Genji’s cheek, cupping his face in his palm and running a thumb over the seam where scarred flesh meets cool metal. “But I do have something that I think might help to blunt your teeth, and remind you of exactly what you’re best at.”

He holds up his newest prize, letting Genji see it for the first time. It’s a new, modified version of the mask he currently wears, but with a very special addition: namely, the long, thick dildo mounted to the base, modeled after Angelo’s own cock. Angelo lets Genji stare at it for a moment, his red eyes widening ever so slightly, and then holds it up to the side of Genji’s face, letting the dildo droop down and pressing it in against Genji’s skin so he can feel just how deep in his throat it’s going to go.

“You’re going to take all of this,” Angelo says, setting the modified toy aside and instead reaching for Genji’s mask. He can feel how the Shimada stiffens as soon as his fingers touch the edges of the metal, and he brushes his fingertips across Genji’s cheek to soothe him. “Relax, my dragon. I want to see you.”

And with his dom pressed so close, with Angelo’s hands all over his face, there’s no way Genji can refuse. His eyes flutter closed as Angelo’s deft fingers unlock the seal of the mask and slide it away, revealing the raw, pink patches of skin that cover his cheeks and the black, reinforced structure of his jaws, the exposed ivory of his teeth between. 

“Open.”

There’s but a heartbeat of hesitation before Genji obeys the command, slowly parting his jaws; and when he first feels the touch of the dildo kissing at his lips he startles, before Angelo’s hand settles heavily in his hair.

“Calm, dragon.” His voice is low, steady, something Genji can cling to and ground himself with as the toy slides further and further into his mouth. When it reaches the curve of his throat Genji twitches, one eye cracking open, and he’s met by Angelo’s intense gaze fixed on him, Angelo’s fist tightening in his hair.

“You’re doing so well. Just a bit more.”

Genji closes his eyes again, yielding to the unspoken command; and he relaxes as much as he can, feeling a spark of heat rush through him as the fake cock starts to stretch his throat out, forcing the muscle and tissue to shift to make room for what Angelo wants there. It feels like an eternity passes before the invasion stops, and Genji snaps his eyes open when he feels the cool metal of the mask that the toy is attached to being sealed into place, locking the dildo so deep in his throat that Genji can’t speak. 

“There you go,” Angelo says, patting Genji’s cheek with a certain spark of lust in his dark eyes and a smile pulling at his plush lips. He trails his free hand down Genji’s body until he reaches the panel between his thighs, feeling the heat building behind the metal, and gives it a few teasing taps with his fingers. “You run along now, dragon...and let what I’ve given you remind you of just what that mouth is good for, the next time you want to snap at somebody.” He leans in to press a kiss to Genji’s mask, and delights in the way the lithe body against him shudders.

He’s far from tamed, Angelo knows--but he’s always liked a challenge.


End file.
